Parental Disaster
by Shady-Rocket-chu-girl
Summary: 14-year-old Tsuki Haburi has always trusted and loved her parents, she's always thought that they were her true parents. But when she finds out her parents' true secret... she becomes scared. Can she find out why they've hidden things from her?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Kisshuismylife for the idea.. And the title-name. Thanks Emiko-oneesan! **

**Parental Disaster Chapter 1~ **

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Tsuki groaned at the sound, lifting her self up. Her long red hair was in tangles. She got up and walked over to her phone, then turned it off. It was five in the morning. She didn't have to leave for school until about seven, or seven thirty.

Tsuki sighed. Why did her phone alarm always go off two hours early? Deciding, she may as well get ready for school, she changed from her baggy blue shorts, and navy blue t-shirt that she used as pajamas, to her school uniform. Then brushed her hair.

Tsuki jumped as her phone suddenly started playing 'Whisper' by Evanescence, she ran over picked it up, and looked at the screen. Pressing a button the phone stopped playing the song, and she read the text she had received.

"School's…Canceled…?" Tsuki stared at the screen before throwing her hands in the air and quietly jumped with joy.

Tsuki stopped suddenly. She heard voices coming from her parents room. "What..? But they're always in bed at this time.." Tsuki whispered, then grabbed a grass-green hair tie, and put her hair in a pony tail.

Then she changed back into her pajamas, muffling a few coughs as she did so. A few minutes later, she was quietly tip-toeing through her house.

'_why do I feel…scared..?'_ Tsuki thought, as she realized her legs were shaking, and her heart was pounding. There was light coming from her parents' door, so she tip-toed over, and peeked her head around the door. Tsuki almost screamed at what she saw, but it was as though her voice wouldn't work or something.

In the room she saw two ugly creatures. One of them had glowing sickly-green slit eyes, and glowing gashes all over. It also has black leathery-looking skin. They both had long claws. The other one was missing an eye, all that was there was an empty socket. The eye it DID have has a slash in it, and seemed to have rolled to the back of it's head. It had a strange-looking neon sickly-green eye on it's forehead, and black leathery-looking skin.

Tsuki's eyes widened, and she silently hurried back to her room. Quietly closing the door behind her. "What the hell…were they?" Tsuki's voice was quiet and shaky, she was shaking and her heart was beating fast enough you'd think it was about to burst or something.

"They were talking.. About.. Keeping me from knowing about my…identity? What's that mean…" Tsuki asked herself still shakily whispering.

Tsuki's snow-white cat looked up at her with beautiful icy-blue eyes. Tsuki sighed, and turned the lights off, just in case those creatures she'd thought were her parents come out.

"Do you know what's going on, Midori?" she asked the cat, Midori usually knew what was going on if Tsuki herself didn't.

"_You want the truth? No idea. I've seen them before though. Just take deep breaths, and calm down. Then we can talk."_ Midori replied. Ever since Tsuki can remember, she's been able to understand Cats, and see in the dark.

Tsuki nodded, and began taking deep breaths, holding them in for a few moments, and then letting it out. Finally she calmed down.

"_Ok, now…um.. I don't know…" _Midori laughed-cat-like, which made Tsuki giggle.

"Well, I may as well turn on the TV." Tsuki said, and turned it on, she was about to change the channel when the program that was on, was interrupted.

A lady's voice, said the usual 'we've interrupted this program to show…' and so on. She stopped talking, as something appeared on screen. The word 'LIVE' was in bold white letters in the top left corner of the screen.

"Wh_oa…" _Midori and Tsuki said at the same time, as they watched two black-leathery-looking creature that looked like the ones Tsuki had seen moments before, cackle evilly, as they both were saying stuff.

The one with the eye on it's forehead pointed to a man with forest-green hair, amber eyes, pale skin, large elf-like ears, and an outfit that obviously wasn't natural on Earth, he's tied to Tokyo Tower. The one with the gashes all over it, pointed at a women across from him, with red hair, and brown eyes. She was pail, and had normal human ears. At her feet was a yellow-pendent looking thing with pink markings on it.

Tsuki thought she heard a noise but ignored it, as she continued staring at the screen. But something was telling her, to turn around. And she did, when she heard Midori hiss angrily.

Tsuki turned to see a boy about her age, maybe a year or two older, with the same large ears as the man on TV, red eyes, black hair, pale skin almost as pale as Midori's fur, a black and blue top that looks like a muscle shirt, that was cut so all that it covered was his chest, baggy dark knee-shorts, in place of his shoes are dark bandages, that wrapped around his feet, and a little ways above his ankles.

Tsuki gasped, as the boy drew in a sharp breath, and fell forward as he coughed up blood. Tsuki quickly caught the boy, and put him on the small couch she used as a bed.

Tsuki ran to the door in her room that led to her bathroom, went in, and came back over to the boy with bandages, and other things she could use to help him.

Midori ran over , and nudged his hand. He was holding something in it. Tsuki ignored it, and began to carefully clean his wounds. She left the biggest for last, though. It looked really deep. Tsuki cleaned up the mess she had made, then returned to the couch with more bandages, and looked carefully at the large wound on his stomach.

Carefully cleaning as much as she could, she wrapped a bandage around his stomach, having to lift him a few times of course.

Tsuki having nothing else to do, began quietly playing songs on her Ipod, while she cleaned up the blood he had coughed up earlier, and any blood he'd gotten on her carpet. It left a stain, but it was barely noticeable unless you put your face right up against it.

Tsuki looked in the mirror she kept on the door to her bathroom. She liked to keep her bangs out of her ponytail, and they were in her face. Tsuki moved her bangs, and stared at the mirror. Tsuki's left eye was clouded over and seemed lifeless, while the other was the opposite. That was because she's blind in her left eye.

Tsuki sat in her black desk chair, and began drawing Midori playing with a fox, while 'Leave out the rest' by Linkin Park played.

A few hours later at about eight o'clock, the boy began to move. Tsuki looked at him, and walked over, kneeling beside the couch. Midori sat next to her.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and groaned, then noticed Tsuki and a look of confusion appeared on him. "You…helped me?" he asked, to which Tsuki nodded.

Tsuki blushed a little, and replied, "Yea.. I-I'm Tsuki… And this is Midori…". Midori laughed cat-like again causing Tsuki to blush more.

The boy chuckled at Tsuki and Midori, and said, "I'm Yoru. I didn't need your help though." her removed the bandages, to reveal that underneath it didn't even look like he'd been wounded!

Tsuki and Midori stared at him with their mouths open in shock. Yoru laughed at this, and stood up. Midori then glared at him, and she said, _"You don't have to be so mean about it! So what have you been holding anyways?" _Tsuki was about to repeat it to Yoru when he said, "You're a feisty little kitty aren't you? Whatever. I wasn't being mean about it, I was simply stating something you didn't notice. As for what I've been holding… Something I was asked to deliver to you." Yoru took Tsuki's hand and placed two objects in it, then he flew into the air, waved bye, and teleported away, ripples left behind, that soon disappeared.

Tsuki sighed and sat on the couch, just as the door swung open, Tsuki immediately hid the objects in her pocket. Standing in the door was an angry looked man and an equally angry looking woman. Tsuki's 'parents'.

The woman has short brown hair and blue eyes, and wore a dark blue night gown. The man has little hair but what hair he does have is now gray he has green eyes, and is in his boxers.

"What are you doing here?! You should be in school!" the woman yelled at Tsuki, and the man snarled.

"You were sneaking around the house. You shouldn't do that, Freak." The man snarled, and he and the woman began to glow a sickly dark green when it the glow faded they were the ugly creatures Tsuki had seen hours before.

The Woman cackled evilly, and said, "Watch the TV now, Freak." her voice sounded like the witch of the west or something only as though she had a cold. Tsuki flinched, and nodded, as the man tied her up, pushed her down onto the couch, then tied Midori to Tsuki so that neither of them could interfere.

The woman (who apparently was the ugly creature with the eye on it's forehead), and the man (who was the other one), both teleported away and reappeared on the TV screen cackling evilly at the man and woman tied to the tower.

"Oh… What are we going to do, Midori?" Tsuki groaned, as she began to cry. She was scared, had the two people she'd grown up thinking were her parents ALWAYS been these ugly creatures who hated her? They'd never liked her much, she knew that… but that was something she'd never thought about.

The woman with red hair suddenly growled angrily, "Give us back our daughter! We didn't do anything to you!"

Tsuki's eyes widened a bit, and she couldn't help but say, "Are they….my parents….?"

**TA-DA! I have absolutely NO idea how I managed to do that, but I did… I hope you all liked it! Please Review, but please don't flame, K? Thanks again, Emiko-oneesan! =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parental Disaster Chapter 2~**

Tsuki and Midori looked at each other, which was hard to do seeing as there tied to each other, but they managed. Tsuki remembered the objects that Yoru had given her, and tried to get them out of her pocket.

"Midori? Can you help?" Tsuki looked at the white cat who looked at her pocket and said, _"I can try…. I probably can't though."_ then she leaned towards the pocket and put her head in, then pulled it out moments later, and dropped two objects onto the couch. Tsuki stood up the best she could and walked over to the door.

Turning around, she used her hands to turn the doorknob so they could leave the room. This was a hard task to do, but she did it. Then she walked (well it was more like jumped since her feet are tied together) to the kitchen, and over to where they kept the knives. Next, Tsuki carefully grabbed a knife, and carefully cut the ropes that tied her hands together.

It took a few moments but she finally cut threw the ropes. Stretching her arms out, she carefully sat down, and used the knife to cut through the ropes that tied her feet together next, she VERY VERY VERY carefully cut through the ropes that tied Midori to her. Midori dropped to the ground moments later, and the two quickly returned to Tsuki's room, after they put the knife back of course.

Tsuki picked up the objects that Yoru had given her and looked them over.

One of them was a pendent-type-thing in the shape of a cat's head with a bell inside. Midori retrieved some pretty icy blue ribbon from her desk drawer and tied the pendent bell-thing to Midori's neck, carefully, adding a cute bow behind her neck.

Midori began to glow a sparkly green and when it faded she looked human! Well she had her white cat ears, and white tail but other then that!

Tsuki squealed a bit, because it startled her and stared at Midori in awe. Midori has the same icy blue eyes, and the pendent bell-thing is still tied to her neck with the ribbon.

Midori's pale skin was as pale as the green-haired man on TV. Midori has on a beautiful short white dress that kind of flowers out (it basically looks like Mew Ichigo's dress design-wise), it also has icy blue edging to it (in place of Mew Ichigo's dark pink edgings on her dress). Midori has on icy blue fingerless gloves (design-wise they look like Mew Pudding's), and icy blue boots that had white around the top (basically design-wise they look like Mew Zakuro's boots). Midori's hair is snow white, and pulled into a ponytail by a dark blue bandage. Somewhere underneath that bandage, her hair becomes Icy blue, because the hair in a pony tail is all icy blue.

On Midori's white tail is a beautiful bright blue ribbon, that ties a green bell to her tail (like Mew Ichigo's just different colors).

Tsuki continued to stare at Midori, who was looking at herself, and pinched herself once or twice.

"This is SO COOL!" Midori said happily, smiling. "Go ahead, try yours! I wanna see what it does!"

Tsuki sighed, and looked at the other object. It's also a pendent. Kind of like the one she saw at the red-haired-lady's feet on TV. Except it's icy blue instead of yellow, and white instead of pink.

"Mew Mew Moon Metamorpho-sis..!" Tsuki whisper-shouted, as she was engulfed in a sparkly red glow, and when it faded she looked different.

Tsuki has the same pale skin as the man on TV (that didn't change her skin's always been like that), and her amber-gold eyes stayed the same. Her long red hair changed from red to pink but stayed in a ponytail. Tsuki has white cat ears (like Midori's) and flaming wings that apparently didn't catch anything on fire. She also has a white cat tail. The pendent is now tied to her neck (like Midori's) but with a silver-blue ribbon.

Tsuki's outfit looks exactly like Midori's just different colors, instead of White, Tsuki has silver-white (like the moon's glow), and instead of icy blue Tsuki has, a silver-green (like the moon shining on green grass.

Midori stared in awe at Tsuki, then sighed, "Confession time I suppose…." Tsuki stared at her blankly then asked, "Confession time? What the HECK do you mean?!". Midori sighed again and looked at the ground as though she were afraid Tsuki would forever hate her.

"Well… all this time.. I've known that they weren't your real parents. And I've known who your real parents are. I just couldn't tell you. It was something the council said you had to figure out on your own." Midori said, then glanced up at Tsuki to see her reaction.

Tsuki's reaction was not anger nor was it understanding. Well actually it was a little understanding, a little anger, but mainly it was the 'ok explain. NOW.' reaction.

"Umm…" Tsuki stared at Midori questioningly, and Midori smiled.

"I come from your home planet truthfully. I cannot tell you to much, understand that but I will tell you what I can." Midori replied to the confused Tsuki who nodded.

"Ok. I was sent to Earth from your home planet, to watch over you, I guess you could say. I am the last of my kind on your planet, due to the harsh living conditions the planet used to be in. Just to give you an idea of how bad the planet used to be, it was so bad, everybody and everything there had to live underground. Many of your father's kind died, or became ill. As for my kind, they died as well." Midori stopped to let Tsuki take a moment.

"You can continue, Midori." Tsuki said after sighing. Midori nodded and continued, "Anyway, three of the best warriors on our planet were sent to Earth, and they came back. They had not done their mission and told their kind news that almost got them banished. But they had come back with a way to save our planet. So the planet was saved."

"Midori? Who were the three best warriors on your planet, that were sent here to Earth?" Tsuki asked, specifically saying 'your' instead of 'our'.

Midori smiled, and replied, "Your father, and his two brothers. Your father was adopted into the other two's family though. His parents were killed by a rockslide if my memory serves me correct- which it usually does."

"What about me? If I was born on your planet why did I end up here, on Earth?" Tsuki asked, her eyes looked like she were about to cry, but she showed no signs of holding the tears in, or anything.

"When you were born Tsuki, you were not like your father, or your mother." Midori replied, about to continue when Tsuki asked, "What do you mean?"

"Your mother was not from our planet, but your father was. You were born very ill, and the doctors on our planet, all checked and all came back with the reports that you weren't going to make it. Even the best scientist, came back with that same report. None of them knew how to save you." Midori looked sad as she continued the story.

"The best scientist came back with not only the same report, but that he had found out you only had one more day to live. Your parents were very sad. At about three in the morning the next day, those two creatures that tied us up appeared. They said that they would NOT let you figure out what you were meant to be. And they took you. They then fled to Earth. Your parents… they were devastated. They had wanted to be there WITH you, when you died." Midori paused to let this sink in.

Tsuki looked mad now, and bit her lip really hard just to keep from crying.

"The scientist did a test, and the test showed that you were on Earth. They knew they themselves could not go to you, because the creatures that took you would sense that they were not from Earth but from your planet, even with a cloaking device. So they helped me stay strong, and I was sent to Earth. Something the Scientist also found out, was the reason you were dieing was BECAUSE your lungs could not breath the air on our planet. We do not know why, but he also found out that you had better chance of surviving on Earth, and that now your lungs are better, and are now able to breath on our planet." Midori finished, and put a hand on Tsuki's shoulder.

"If you keep biting your lip your going to make it start bl-" Midori stopped because Tsuki's lip started bleeding and she said, "Never mind. Tsuki, it's ok to cry. I understand."

Tsuki almost instantly burst into tears, and hugged Midori, who hugged back, and did her best to comfort Tsuki.

Tsuki broke the hug moments later, still crying, and asked, "Is there anyway we can save those two people that are tied to Tokyo Tower, Midori?"

Midori smiled, and nodded, "Of course. C'mon. I suppose it's about time I actually start acting like a guardian, like I'm supposed to. We'll BOTH save them." the two then ran out of the house, and began running to Tokyo Tower.

They did this pretty quickly due to the enhanced speed. Tsuki decided to see if her wings burnt anything, by touching them. She was not burnt but a leaf touched her flaming wings and instantly burst into flames, landing on the ground as a pile of ash.

**TA-DA! I'm going to bed now, so I'll try and update tomorrow. Please don't flame me! Review, please! ~Nya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parental Disaster Chapter 3~**

The minute they got to Tokyo Tower, the people (all adults) stopped running around, and one of them shouted, "The mews are back!" and everybody else cheered.

"Who..?" Mew Moon looked at Midori who shrugged, sighing Mew Moon looked at the ugly monsters and shouted, "Hey! Let those two go!"

The crowd got quiet, and they backed up a bit, just in case. The male monster turned and growled, "We have names ya know. And no. We will NOT let them go."

"Well if you have names what are they?" Midori asked, glaring at them, her tail twitched and the bell on it rang.

"I'm Akujo, and he's Buotoko." the woman-monster angrily replied, almost immediately after she replied though, Midori and Mew Moon began laughing. Along with everybody in the crowd.

"What's so funny?!" the two monsters demanded, and Midori replied through her laughter, "Y-your names….".

What's so funny about their names, you may ask? Simple; Akujo is Japanese for 'wicked or ugly woman' and Buotoko is Japanese for 'ugly man'. Fits them perfectly, wouldn't you agree?

"Stop laughing, you filthy humans!" Akujo growled, and sent an energy ball hurling towards them all.

Mew Moon dodged this, and Midori summoned a sword, and cut it in half. When she did this, the energy ball disappeared.

The blade on Midori's sword is a light mint-green, while the handle (I think it's called a hilt, right?) is a bright grass-green, and has golden swirly-designs on it.

"Cool…" Mew Moon whisper-shouted, it was then that she noticed that everything she says is a whisper. Thinking it was probably because the night is usually quiet, and her name is 'Mew Moon', she asked, "Mi-"

Midori shook her head 'no' and mouthed the words 'Mew Midori' without letting anybody notice, but Mew Moon herself.

"Mew Midori? What are these things, and how am I supposed to beat them?" Mew Moon asked, questioningly, Midori- er Mew Midori, flicked her wrist.

When she did that, a pair of sunglasses appeared- well it was actually just the frame-thing, there were no lens. Suddenly, a bunch of mathematical things appeared in place of the lens, and would switch to something else each time Mew Midori read it.

After a moment or two, the frames disappeared, as did the information, and Mew Midori replied, "According to my weird information-giving-sunglasses-thing, they are I suppose you could call them 'puppets', made of things like twigs, leaves. Mainly earthy-things. Created by a group known as the 'Aoi Ni Kishi'."

Mew Moon thought back to when she didn't get burned by her wings, but a leaf had, and got an idea. Then she closed her eyes, thinking hard, hoping to figure out how to get a weapon.

"Phoenix-Moon Blades..!" Mew Moon whisper-shouted suddenly, and two swords (they look like Kisshu's to be honest) appeared.

They both had silvery blades, and the handle (hilt?) on both are black and silver (like Kisshu's), with a silvery-pink jewel type thing (instead of a light blue one) on the right one, and on the left one is a silvery-green just like the other one, only a different color.

Mew Moon looked at her swords in surprise. She didn't even know how to use a sword! Something came to mind, and she put the tip of the blades together, imagining an energy ball like the other one, and one began to form in between the tips of the blades.

This energy ball is made out of pure fire, but it was a silver-blue fire, instead of the usual yellow-ish orange-ish color. Quickly, Mew Moon thrust the two swords to the side (keeping a good grip on them so she didn't accidentally let one go), and the pure-fire-silvery-blue-energy-ball began to fly towards Akujo.

Akujo simply cut it in half with her sword, which is pure black, from the tip of the blade, to the end of the handle (hilt?).

This served to be useless, as all it did was cut the fire-energy-ball in half, and make two of them.

The two fire-balls turned around in the air, and began to head towards the monsters, who ran out of the way. However, the two fire-balls just simply followed them. One chased Akujo, the other chased, Buotoko.

After an hour or two, Akujo and Buotoko began to tire out, and their running slowed. This was bad for them, because the moment they slowed down, they burst into flames as the fire-balls hit them, two seconds after that, they turned into ash piles on the ground, that rose into the air and disappeared.

The crowd cheered, and Mew Moon and Mew Midori ran over to the green-haired man, and the brown-eyed woman. Mew Moon, handed Mew Midori one of her swords, and the two of them cut the ropes.

Finally freed, the man and the woman hugged each other, then turned to the two girls. Mew Moon focused on her swords disappearing, and they did. Mew Midori did the same with her sword.

"Thank you, for saving us..?" the woman trailed off not knowing the duos names.

"M-Mew Moon." Mew Moon whispered her reply, "Mew Midori" Mew Midori replied in a usual voice, and smiled. Mew Moon smiled too.

"Thank you, for saving us, Mew Moon, and Mew Midori." the man said, holding the woman's hand.

"Y-your welcome…" Mew Moon replied. She seemed really shy and really nervous, and shifted her weight to her left foot.

Teleportation sounded, and everybody (including the people in the crowd) looked to where it had come from.

They all saw Yoru, who waved, and flew over.

"Hey! You saved them!" Yoru said, landing on the ground next to Mew Moon, who nodded and began to stare at the ground.

"You'll have to excuse her. She's.. socially awkward. She always has been." Mew Midori informed them, then she smiled, and said, "Yoru, can we go…?" she trailed off, and Yoru nodded. He knew what she meant.

"Sure thing!" he nodded at the green-haired man, then Yoru took Mew Moon's hand, and Mew Midori's hand, and teleported away. The green-haired man teleported away with the brown-eyed-woman.

They all reappeared in a large room, and looking out the large window in front of them, they could see the literal whole Earth, and many stars.

"W-where are we?" Mew Moon asked in surprise, for some reason though, she began to glow, the glow is white, like the moon. "And why am I glowing..?" she asked the last part in a slow and wearily way.

"You pretty much represent the moon, and we're near it. That's why your glowing, because your near the moon." Yoru replied smirking.

Mew Midori giggled, and untied the ribbon, then set it and the bell-pendant on a table, as she flashed a green light, when it disappeared, she was a cat again.

Mew Moon, focused on returning to normal, moments later she flashed a silvery-pink and she looked like her usual self, the pendent appeared in her hand, and she put it in her pocket, along with the icy blue ribbon, and Midori's bell-pendant.

"So that's why he asked me to deliver those to you guys…" Yoru chuckled, and walked away. Tsuki looked just as confused as she felt, and immediately asked, "Ok so WHY are we in space-ship?!".

Midori replied before anybody else could, _"Well… I doubt your going to like this but.. We have to take you back to our home-planet. You can't stay on Earth forever."_

"Yes I can!" Tsuki glared at the cat, who sighed and retorted back with, _"So you WANT to feel out of place for the rest of your life? You told me, that you never felt like you belonged there. Remember? You said so yourself two-days after you brought me home."_ Tsuki sighed, and shook her head 'no'.

"No. I don't want to feel out of place for the rest of my life…" Tsuki then said, "Can I at least take my stuff with me?"

The man nodded and said, "Of course, I can take you. By the way, I'm Kisshu, and this is my wife Ichigo. You ready to go get your things?"

"Of course. And you can call me Tsuki. That's my name. Midori, can you stay here?" the cat nodded, and Kisshu teleported Tsuki to her room.

Thirty minutes later, Tsuki had six backpacks packed with stuff, a blue jean purse packed with stuff, and a duffel bag packed with stuff.

"That was quicker then I expected… You ready to go back, Tsuki?" Tsuki nodded, and grabbed all the backpacks, her purse, and the duffel bag (not an easy task but it was done), and Kisshu teleported them back.

Midori had transformed back to Mew Midori, and Tsuki raised an eye brow. "I figured you would need help, with your bags." Midori replied, and grabbed some of the bags.

"I'll show you two, to your room, K?" Ichigo smiled at them, and Tsuki nodded.

The three girls had gone down five long corridors, taken seven rights, six lefts, and listened to nothing but the echo of their shoes on the floor, when finally they came to a stop.

"Those rooms back there were mainly training rooms, family rooms, a library, one of them is a laboratory and that one is off limits. There was also a kitchen back there too. Anyways, Kisshu and my room is right across the hall, if you need us. If we're not in there, Yoru's room is to the left of yours." Ichigo informed them. Noticing Tsuki's shocked expression she said, "Don't worry Tsuki, it took me months to get used to all this." then she walked off.

Mew Midori and Tsuki went in their room, and dropped the bags down on the floor after closing the door behind them.

After they dropped their bags, they fell onto the floor. Expecting to land on the hard floor, they were surprised to find they had landed on a nice, soft fluffy rug.

Mew Midori untied the ribbon , and set the pendant next to her. Once transformed back to a cat, she acted like the cat she is, and began to roll around on the soft fluffy rug.

Tsuki raised her head tiredly, and looked at the rug, it's bright pink. Tsuki's eyes closed, and her head fell onto the soft rug. Midori's ear twitched, she'd already fallen asleep.

**TA-DA! Please don't flame, and please review! ^^ **


End file.
